The Eye of The Beholder
by Girl 17
Summary: John hears an interesting conversation between Strom and Jean, and the smoke screen goes down. (Don't take this too seriously) (X2 Movie and Book references).


Author notes: This is my first X-men fanfiction. This is really meant as a gentle sort of humor. Don't take it too seriously. Yes, it's out of character. (I used John, because I couldn't think of anyone right off who would think this way). And YES Jean probably would have sensed John in the next room. And YES everyone is entitled to his/her own opinion. You might get angry at reading this. My apologies.  There are also a couple of references to stuff in the X-men 2 Book and movie. 

Just don't take it too seriously. It's too short to get really angry at. Right? Right.

******

John wanted to gag.

Literally, he could feel the bile rising up his throat at the sight of… of _her_. His least favorite teacher. The mutant wonder who could do it all. The physic/telepath/doctor/teacher/mechanic/model figure/pilot/do it all/be it all Jean Grey.

John's face crinkled up in annoyance, and his hand reached down to the safety of his pocket, grasping his lighter and flicking the lid open and closed several times. The soothing repetitive movements of the lighter helped the annoyance… a little.

He didn't know when it had started, really. Everyone else seemed to like her, and to be honest, she wasn't that bad to look at. But eventually, he got over the fact that his teacher had an ass that won't quit. He started to look deeper, or maybe just the veil was taken from his eyes.

It had happened yesterday. John had been wondering around, killing time and avoiding doing some homework. He had heard adult voices down the hall, and had quickly ducked into a spare room knowing that if he was seen, he would have been drilled on why he wasn't studying. 

He certainly hadn't intended on ease dropping… but he didn't exactly plug his ears when the two teachers stopped right in front of the door for a little chitchat. 

"I'm not sure if I can take this anymore, Ororo." Jean said, "I _love_ Scott, but whenever I get close to Login I…" she trailed off.  "And lately, it's like I can't even concentrate on anything when it comes to my powers, but then for some reason I can do more than I ever expected and…" once again, she trailed off, clearly at a loss.

** What? ** John wondered, ** So she has the affections of both the of the guys who every girl in the school is drooling over. PLUS, she can't concentrate, but can do powerful stuff? Cry me a river.**

"I wish I knew what to say." Said Strom, unhelpfully.

Jean went on, "Scott and I have gone through some rough times before. After all, those years I had to school…"

"Yes, it did."

"But apparently, I managed to become a practicing doctor before the age of twenty-five. Of course, a lot of my spare time wasn't devoted to him. It takes a certain amount of hours and training to get your pilots license, you know."

Storm made sounds of agreement in the back of her throat. "And of course, in order to fix and maintain the jet, you would have had to get many hours of training as well as a possible degree in engineering."

"It didn't come easy along with my PHD." Jean said.

"And to take the time out to exercise to maintain that figure-"

"The thing is," Jean interrupted, quickly. "Scott is so loving, and all he thinks about is me. It seems strange. He never seems to have _any_ problems that I notice."

"Other than his position as leader of the X-men being corrupted by Login. Or the fact that he can't go anywhere without sunglasses or any type of shield."

"But that's not my fault!" 

"And what about the first point?"

Jean was silent for a moment. "I'm hungry. My worse than usual childhood has caught up on me, and I'm feeling suddenly traumatized. I could go for some chocolate. Wanna come with?"

"Sure thing."

The two walked away, leaving John feeling a little… sick.

Now, a day later John didn't know what to think about Jean. A strange phrase popped in his head… something that didn't make any sense, and which he quickly pushed away.

** Mary Sue.**

                                    ****

Heh. Read the author's notes if you're too angry. :) Read and Review! 


End file.
